


VULNERABLE

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something bad happens in Gustavo family, he goes with the only person he feels free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VULNERABLE

**Author's Note:**

> Noah always being there for Gustavo x

"Hello?"

"Gustavo is that you?" Noah said by the phone, there was no answer

"Gustavo?"

"Hey noah" he heard Gustavo but he sounded different

"Yeah? What is it stavo"

"Can you drive me to the hospital?" I could hear how his voice was cracking 

"I'm on my way,stavo do you hear me?" 

I drove as fast as I could, I saw him outside his house, he had  his Sweatshirt on, he looked so sad 

"I'm here, What happened? "

"My dad, he had an accident, they didn't want to tell me exactly what happened to him" he said sobbing 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" he went to his house to pick something

"Let's go, I can't wait here" 

"Sure" I responded 

"Can you go faster?" 

"Stavo it's raining, we can have an accident"

" I want to see him, I hate this feeling not knowing what's going on with him" I could hear that his voice was breaking again

We arrived

"Excuse me" stavo said but no one pays attention

"I'm sorry" I tried to talk to one of them but they didn't listen to me

"EXCUSE ME" he said yelling and some nurse came by

They talked to him, I wait in the chairs I thought he wanted privacy 

"What happened, how's your father?" I asked as soon as I saw him 

"It was a car accident, they were trying to get some dude and ..." He started crying 

"It's fine, it's going to be okay; don't worry"

"I can't stop thinking about it, about what would happen if he dies" 

"Don't say that, do not think about that stavo"

"I - I'm freaking out, I want to see him now " he said with a weak voice

"You will see him okay? He's just has to get better"

"Thank you Noah, for being here I don't know what I called you" he said looking at me directly, his face was red, the tears were there but I could see those beautiful eyes shining

" It's- I will be here for you, always" I said grabbing his head and kissing him 

"What are you doing" he said confused

"I'm sorry, this is a horrible time"

"I'm not gay, dude what? " 

"I'm so sorry, I should leave"

"Yea you should" now it wasn't sadness what I heard, it was angriness

"I'm sorry" I kept saying, I didn't cry in front of him hut I wanted to. All this time being in love with him just to find out he doesn't like me or even worse, he's not okay with me liking him. 

I told Audrey to come at my house.

"And that's it's" I said without looking at her, I stopped two times to clear my throat because crying and talking at the same time does not make a good sound

"What a dick" 

"I.. listen it's not his fault"

"What the hell? Are you actually defending him?"

"Hear me out! I shouldn't have done that in the first place, it was not the right time"

"You two were being honest with each other, I'm pretty sure that was a perfect time" 

"Still, his father was literally in danger. He's okay now he just needs to rest"

"How do you know?" 

"Brooke told me, after I left, I couldn't leave Gustavo alone so I told Brooke about his dad and she went with him" 

"He doesn't deserve you" 

"I just wanted to say it out loud,not need to tell me how horrible he treated me "

"This boy will hear me out" 

"Audrey no! Promise me you won't tell anything to him "

"Fine" she said still angry 

 

It was night, I can't believe it's been 23 hours since I kissed Gustavo, pathetic that I've been counting the time, I know.

 

'Is he okay?'

 

I texted to Brooke

 

'Why don't you ask me  
in person'

 

Fuck

 

'I didn't want to bother you'

 

I texted back 

 

'I need to talk to you I'll  
be at yours in a minute'

 

I didn't reply, there was not need to 

After an hour, I saw him leaving his bike at the door

"Come upstairs" I told him 

"Hi" he said catching his breath

"Hey" I said not knowing what to do next 

"I'm sorry" the two of us said 

"I go first" he said 

"Okay"

"I want to apologize for the way I reacted yesterday, I was freaking out I was worried about my father "

"I totally understand that, I'm sorry for doing that it wasn't okay"

"What is was not okay was me letting you think I'm some kind of homophobic"

"I didn't thought that" 

"Well someone told Brooke about it and it wasn't me"

"Audrey, I'm going to kill her "

"I expect it" 

"But okay, you don't have to worry I'm going to tell Brooke that everything's okay so you two won't have to stop seeing each other, I had a crush on you that's all" 

"No, it's not just that. I'm not doing this for her this is for me " 

"Okay?" 

"Brooke asked me why did I called you and not her, why did I thought about you above anyone else"

"You knew I was going to be there for you, that's why"

"No, Brooke is there for me too but I wouldn't ask her because I'm not okay with people seeing me cry... But you, I don't know why I feel comfortable enough to do that" 

"I -"

"Let me finish, you make me feel like it's okay to cry, it's okay to be vulnerable I can't thank you enough"

"It's okay, I'm really happy I won't lose your friendship"

"You are tho, kind of " he said and I couldn't understand at this point

"Are you messing up with me? "

"No, look. Brooke's some kind of therapist, for real. Okay enough with the crap... I like you Noah as I suppose to like Brooke"

"Wait you two aren't a thing?"

"We just have fun, but that's it, nothing else" 

"I don't know what to say" 

"It's totally fine I know what to do" he said and this time he was the one kissing me, putting his hand on the back of my head like he couldn't get enough of me 

"You're taking my breath away" I said 

"I'm going to see my father, he's getting better, do you want to come?" 

"Is this some kind of date?"

"In the hospital? Why not" he said smiling


End file.
